The MixUp
by zachary s. b
Summary: When Sonic's away, Amy will play.
1. Chapter 1

The Mix-Up

Sonic and Amy have been dating for 3 years, now. In fact, Amy has even moved in with Sonic. Sonic was on an important mission to stop Dr. Eggman. Amy decided to make a grocery run. 'Did I lock the door?' Amy thought to herself. She shrugged it off. Before she reached the grocery store, she spotted Station Square Shopping Mall. She couldn't help herself. So she walked right in. She shopped for hours. She didn't even notice how long she'd been there until she walked outside into the darkness. She hurried to the grocery store, and then back home.

When she arrived back home, she saw she had not locked the door. "Sonic!" she noticed him standing in the darkness. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I didn't expect you home so soon, but I am glad you are here!" She kissed him. He shrugged his shoulders as he kissed back, not saying a word. "Sonic, I---" Amy began, but he put a finger to her lips. He took her by the hand, and led her to the bedroom. She removed her shoes, and sat on the bed. He walked up to her, and kissed her, again, as he pulled her red dress up her body. He broke the kiss, just long enough to pull her dress off over her head. Then, he continued kissing her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She put her hands around his waist. His hands glided from her shoulders down to her breasts as they started making out. She ran her fingers through the fur on his chest. He fondled her breasts until he reached the nipples. He leaned down and sucked on them. He nibbled at them, a little. She reached down to his cock. It was about 7 inches long. She gasped. Somehow, it seemed different. She shrugged it off. She pushed his face off her breasts and got down and sucked on his 7 inch cock as hard as she could. She started with just the tip. He moaned in pleasure. Then, she went down the shaft, and to the base. After a few minutes, he grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide. He shoved his face into her pussy. He licked at it, and sucked on the clitoris. He ate out her pussy, which exploded warm liquid on his face. "Oh, my!" Amy gasped, "Fuck me!" So, as ordered, he shoved his cock into her tight, wet pussy. He pumped it in and out. She was practically screaming due to this pleasure she had never before known. His cock went in and out, faster, harder. Again, Amy's liquids poured out. Then, he grabbed her and flipped her over. He stuck it in from behind. As he shoved his cock in and out, she shoved her pussy back and forth, for twice the pleasure. Then, he moaned and groaned loudly, and she could feel his cum shoot up inside of her. As that happened, her juices covered his cock. He pulled out.

"Wow, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, "You've never fucked me like that, before." "And he still hasn't," said the voice, calmly. "What?" Amy asked, confused. She clicked on the light. "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed, "Shadow?! What are you--? How could you?" "Hey, you started it," Shadow said, slyly. "I thought you were Sonic, and you knew that!" she scolded him. "You liked it," Shadow taunted. "Well…" Amy started, "That's not the point!" "I gotta go," Shadow said, "I'm guessing you don't want me to tell Sonic?" "Of course I don't want you to tell Sonic!" She screeched. "We'll see…." Shadow said, "No promises." He left. Amy felt used. But she felt great! 'If Shadow would do that with me, maybe I could find others. Yeah, let's see…. Knuckles is always guarding that master emerald.' She headed out.

It was daybreak by the time she reached Angel Island. When she got to the resting place of the master emerald, she saw Knuckles sleeping on the ground. "This will be easier than I thought!" she said to herself. She walked up to Knuckles. "Good morning, sleepy-head!" Amy greeted Knuckles. Knuckles flew about 7 feet in the air. When he landed, he rubbed his head and groaned, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" "I'm bored!" Amy chirped. "You came here, and scared me awake….to tell me you're BORED?!" Knuckles snapped. "Yep," Amy replied, seductively, walking closer "But you can help me have some fun…." "Whaaa---- uh, no!" he freaked out, "I really don't think it would be right. Because you're with Sonic. And Sonic is my friend. Well, not my best friend, but….NO, it's wrong. Yeah, wrong." Amy leaps at Knuckles, and they go tumbling down the alter down to the soft grass, Amy on top of Knuckles.

Amy kisses Knuckles. "No, I don't think---" Knuckles starts. Amy kisses him mid-sentence. Knuckles kisses back. 'Wow…this is ok,' Knuckles thought, 'No, I can't!' "This isn't right!" he stopped kissing her. "Why not?" she asked playfully, running her hand through his fur. "I, uh, I just, uh—" he gulped hard, "Isn't this wrong? Don't you love Sonic?" "Of course I do!" she giggled, "But he doesn't even have to know!" She kissed him, again, this time she stuck her tongue in his mouth. 'Whoa!' he thought, 'She really wants this!" He started making out with her. Then, he stopped her. "Ok," he told her, "Say I do this. None of this gets back to Sonic, or ANYBODY else, for that matter?" "You have my word," she said solemnly. She grabbed his hands and put them on her chest. Even through her dress, he could feel her hard, perky nipples. She rubbed her hands down his furry abs. He reached up her dress, and touched her nipples outright. They got even harder as he rubbed them between his fingers. He pulled her dress off, and sucked all over her breasts. He kissed her down to her pussy, and began to tickle her clitoris with his tongue. He licked at it gently, then harder, and faster, until she released her warm juices all over his face. Then, she pushed him down, and grabbed onto his huge dick. It was slightly larger than Shadow's, about 7½ inches long. It was already nice and hard. She grabbed it at it's base, and stroked up and down the shaft. She put her lips at the tip of his dick. She licked around the head. Then she started sucking on it. She had the whole thing in her mouth and down her throat. She slid it in and out with ease. Knuckles moaned. Then, Amy got up and sat down on his dick. She bounced up and down on it. Knuckles fingered her clit as she bounced on his dick. She moaned. He groaned. She kept sliding up and down until her cum leaked out around his dick. Then, Knuckles grabbed Amy, threw her on her back, and stuck his dick back inside her. He fucked her fast and hard. Amy was shaking with pleasure. Finally, they both came together.

They lay there in the grass for a few moments. "Oh, hey!" Knuckles jumped up, suddenly, "I got something for you! Wait here." He dashed off. He came right back. "Here you go," he said, "Just think of it as a memento of today." He winked at her. He handed her a Chaos emerald. "Wow!" she gasped, "A Chaos emerald! Thank you!" She hugged him, and took it. "I gotta go," Amy said, "Sonic could be home any time, now. Bye." She ran off.

She made it back home. She let herself in. There were candles lit everywhere. "Sonic?" she looked around, "Are you home?!" Sonic stepped out into the room, in a tux. "Hi, Amy," he said smoothly, "Yes, I am home." He walked up to her, and got down on one knee. Tears gathered in Amy's eyes. "Amy Rose…" Sonic asked, "Will you marry me?" "Yes!" She screamed, "I will! I will marry you!" She kissed him. "So, now that that's out of the way," Sonic asked, "What have you been up to while I was gone?"

What will happen next? Find out in the sequel! Keep reading, it gets even better!


	2. Chapter 2

A Drink Too Far

Last time around, Sonic proposed to Amy! Of course, he didn't know that she'd slept with Shadow. And then Knuckles.

Things go fast in Sonic's world, and so he told Amy, "Let's get married tomorrow!" "Ok!" Amy agreed, "The sooner the better!" They called up all their friends, and the church, and the minister, and things were set to go for the next day at 4:00 pm. "Oh, Sonic!" Amy gushed, "I'm gonna be your wife!"

Meanwhile, at Tails' house…."I can't believe she's marrying him!" Tails complained aloud to himself, "I thought she'd notice sooner or later. I guess I was never meant to be with Amy Rose. I just have to go to that wedding tomorrow and support Amy and Sonic."

The next day, Rouge decided to take Amy to the club for a couple drinks before the wedding. It was 10:00 am. Amy got dressed, and took off with Rouge. They got there, and ordered their drinks. To their surprise, Tails walked in. "Hey, Tails!" Amy greeted, "What's up?" "Oh!" Tails noticed Amy, "Just here for a drink before the wedding." "Why don't you join us?" Amy asked. "Um, ok!" Tails answered, excitedly. Rouge looked at Amy, then at Tails. "Hmmmph…" she sighed. Tails and Amy got into a drinking contest, so deep, in fact, that they didn't even notice Rouge leave. "I THINK YOU'RE DRUNK!" Amy said loudly. "No, you're thunk….er, drunk," mumbled Tails, "I think I should walk you home!" "Ok," she agreed, "I think that'd be ok." They head out the door. Somehow, they ended up at Tails' house. "My house looks different!" Amy shouted. "I think we're at my house…" Tails mumbled. They walked in.

"I love you, Amy!" Tails blurted out. "Oh!" Amy gasped, "You wanna have sex?" "Uh, yeah," Tails replied, "Sex is good." She clumsily pulled off her dress. He grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. He immediately leaned down and licked her nipples. She threw her head back in pleasure. He began to suck on them. Harder and harder. Then, he picked her up, and threw her on the bed. He spread her legs, and dove in. He ate her pussy good. He licked and sucked, pleasuring both the clitoris and her pussy hole. He fucked her pussy with his tongue. She came all over his tongue. Then, she pushed him to the bed, and shoved his cock down her throat. She deep throated his cock like a pro. He couldn't take it. He threw her on the bed, and shoved his cock into her pussy. He threw her legs onto his shoulders. He shoved his 6½ inch cock in and out of her soaking wet pussy. She discharged more liquids onto his cock as she came, again. He fucked her and fucked her, and then, he came.

They were laying on the bed. "Oh, my god!" Amy screamed, "It's 2:30! I have to be at the church in ½ an hour!" They rushed to the church. They got to the church, and Amy got ready. "You look beautiful!" Rouge gushed, "But where were you all day?" "Oh, uh," Amy thought, quickly, "I was looking for my something blue. No luck." "Here," Rouge said, taking a blue garter off of her leg, "Use this." "Thanks!" Amy thanked her, and put it on the leg that didn't have her bridal garter on.

Sonic waited at the alter. The music started. Everyone came down the aisle. Then, Amy, dressed in a beautiful white gown, made her way to Sonic. The minister started "Dearly beloved…" I'll save you the boring details "…You may now kiss the bride!" Sonic and Amy kissed the most beautiful kiss in the world. They made their way back up the aisle, and out the door.

That night, Sonic and Amy were on their Honeymoon. They had a suite with a hot tub and a red, heart-shaped bed. Amy was sitting in the hot tub, naked. Sonic was ordering room service. "Yes," Sonic ordered, "I'll need a bottle of your finest champagne, a dozen roses, a box of your finest chocolates, and a dessert cart with cans of whipped cream, strawberries, cherries, and chocolate syrup. Thank you." He hung up the phone. He got into the hot tub with Amy. He grabbed and squeezed one of her breasts. He giggled. "Sonic!" She protested, "What if they come, and I'm naked?" "Just stay in the hot tub," he replied, "They won't see anything, that way. Room service came and went.

Sonic pulled Amy out of the hot tub. He laid her on the bed. He grabbed a can of whipped cream, and sprayed it on Amy's breasts and pussy. He grabbed the chocolate syrup and poured it over the whipped cream. Then, he placed a cherry on each breast, and a strawberry on her pussy. He licked at the whipped cream on her left breast. He then ate the cherry, and licked the breast clean. He then started on her right breast. This time, he ate the cherry, first. Then he licked and sucked the whipped cream and chocolate syrup off of her breast. Then, he moved down to her pussy. He ate the whipped cream and syrup, leaving the strawberry. He rubbed the strawberry around her pussy hole. He gently pushed it in partly. Then, he pulled it back out, and ate it. Then, he licked her clitoris, down to her pussy hole. He stuck his tongue in her pussy hole, and wiggled it around. She moaned softly. He shoved two fingers into her pussy, and finger fucked her. She moaned louder. He leaned down and licked her clit as he fingered her pussy. She came on his fingers. Then, she got up, and shoved him off. She grabbed his 8 inch dick in her hands. She stroked it up and down, from base to tip. She leaned over and licked the head as she stroked it. Then, she started sucking on his huge dick. Just as she had done with Tails, she shoved the whole thing down her throat. Sonic moaned very loudly. She slid it in and out, up and down her throat. Finally, Sonic threw her face down on the bed. She got on her hands and knees. He shoved his dick in from behind. He slid his dick in and out, fucking her slowly. "Faster," she demanded, "Harder!" He was surprised, but he went faster, and harder. He kept fucking her, faster, harder, until they both came.

A couple weeks later, they were back home. Amy was worried. She was supposed to have her period last week, but it still hasn't come. Sonic knew that. They went out and bought a home pregnancy test. They got home. She peed on the stick. Three minutes later… "Oh, my god!" they both gasped. She was pregnant!

Amy has slept with Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic, and now she's pregnant?! Find out more in the next episode.


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Surprise

To sum things up, Amy has slept with Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic. She got married to Sonic. And now, She took a home pregnancy test that came up positive.

"This is so amazing!" Sonic gushed, "We're married, and now we're gonna be parents!" He hugged Amy, then kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah!" She forced happiness, "That's great!" She was so nervous. What if it wasn't Sonic's? Well, they wouldn't find out for nine months. Should she tell him? No. What if it's his, and she tells him for nothing? Well, if she doesn't tell him, and it isn't his, he'll find out about her devious ways the hard way. Well, she had nine months to mull it over.

Sonic set up an appointment with the gynecologist. The next morning, Sonic and Amy went to the doctor's office. She sat nervously on the table, waiting for Dr. Eve to come in. Sonic touched a display of a baby inside the uterus. The baby fell out into Sonic's hands. He juggled it around a bit, and caught it. Dr. Eve walked in, and Sonic dropped the baby in the garbage. "Hello," Dr. Eve greeted, "I'm Dr. Eve. How are you feeling?" "A little nauseous," Amy confessed, "But I should be alright." "That's completely normal," Dr. Eve assured her, "I'm gonna have you lay down. Then I'm gonna rub this jelly all over your tummy. It might be cold. Sorry." She pulled Amy's gown up. She rubbed the jelly on Amy's stomach. Amy giggled. "Ok," Dr. Eve said, "If you'll look at the screen, you'll see the embryos." "Embryos?!" Amy and Sonic gasped together. "You mean, more then one?" Amy asked. "I mean four," Dr. Eve said, "There are four of them. You see?" Sonic and Amy looked closely. "Yes!" They both said, excitedly. They finished up, and left the office.

"We're having four children!" Sonic exclaimed, "Aren't you excited?" "Of course I am!" Amy faked, "I am ecstatic!" They got home. "I'm gonna run all the errands," Sonic said, "You don't lift a finger. I'll be back later. Love Ya!" He kissed her, and ran out. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Amy answered it. "Shadow!" she gasped, excitedly, "I need to talk to you." "What about?" Shadow asked. "Well," Amy started, "I'm—I'm pregnant. I have to tell Sonic about us." "And?" Shadow asked, "Do I look like I care? Go ahead, tell him. I can take him." "I don't want you to fight him!" Amy snapped, "I want you to realize that one or more of the babies might be yours." "Oh," Shadow sighed, "That's kinda scary. Even scarier than Dr. Eggman." "Never mind that," Amy said, "Just be here tomorrow at 4pm." "Fine," Shadow agreed, "See ya!"

Amy rushed to Angel Island. Knuckles was asleep by the Master Emerald. "Wake up!" she screamed. "WHA—" Knuckles shot up, "No, I'm not doing it, again!" "No, we have to tell Sonic," she told him. "Why?" he asked, "You promised. "Yeah," she agreed, "But that was before I became pregnant! You may be the father of one or more of the babies." "Oh," Knuckles sighed, "Uh—You mean, oh. Maybe you shouldn't tell Sonic. He'd make a better father than me." "Uh, hello?" Amy snapped, "He'll find out if it pops out red!" "Oh, yeah!" Knuckles realized, "I guess it's better if we tell him before he finds out, anyway." "Just be at my house at 4pm tomorrow," Amy told him. "Ok," he agreed, "I'll be there." She left.

She went to Tails' house, next. Tails answered the door. "Hi, Amy!" Tails greeted, "How are you?" "We have to tell Sonic what happened between us," Amy told him. "What?" Tails asked, "Why?" "I'm pregnant," Amy told him, "And since we recently had sex, there's a good chance that you may be the father of one or more of the babies." "Huh?" Tails asked, "But, I'm only 16! I'm not old enough to have children!" "And yet you slept with me, unprotected?" Amy asked, "How smart was that?" "I was drunk!" Tails exclaimed, "Otherwise, I would've used protection!" "So, you mean…"Amy asked, "If you weren't drunk, you still would have slept with me, only, you would've used protection?" "Uh—" Tails stuttered, "That's not what I meant. I just meant—" "I know, I know," Amy replied, "I'm just giving you shit. Geez, don't be sop serious!" "Well, I just found out I may have gotten you pregnant!" Tails responded, "That's pretty serious!" "Ok," Amy told him, "Just be at my house tomorrow at 4pm." "Ok," Tails agreed, "I'll be there." Amy headed home.

The next day, Amy waited nervously in the living room. Sonic was watching T.V. "Why ya pacing?" Sonic asked Amy. "Oh, just because," Amy blew off Sonic's question. The doorbell rang. Amy ran to the door. Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails all stood outside. They all had a scowl on their face. One by one, they pushed past Amy and walked into the house. They all took a seat. "What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked. "That's a good question," Tails said, sarcastically, "Why don't you ask Amy." "Amy?" Sonic asked, "Why would Amy have you all come over here?" "Um, because I have something to tell you," Amy said to Sonic, "You see, I kinda, uh, I had sex with Shadow thinking he was you. Then, I liked it so much, I went and had sex with Knuckles. The next day, our wedding day, I got drunk, and had sex with Tails. So, you see, I'm not sure who's babies I'm carrying."

All hell broke loose. "You slept with them?!" Tails snapped, jealously. "I wasn't enough for you?!" Shadow asked, angrily. "What the hell?!" Knuckles asked. "You had sex with all of them?!" Sonic shouted, "All of them?!" They all started yelling and shouting. Voices overlapped each other. Then, as everyone looked around, the shouting died down to a halt as they noticed Amy was gone. There was a note on the door. It read:

Dear guys,

I know this is a lot for you to take in. I'll be hiding out

in a place where none of you will find me until I get

word from each of you that everything is going to be

alright. I don't expect things to be perfect, but at least

you could act civilized about it.

-Amy

They all stared at each other. "Ok," Sonic spoke first, "I think we need to talk. Shadow. What happened?" "Well," Shadow explained, "I came to see you. The door was open. I let myself in. I shut the door behind me. She came home. She thought I was you. I fucked her brains out." "Shadow!" Sonic screamed. "Sorry," Shadow apologized, "I had sex with her." "Ok," Sonic said, "Knuckles, what happened with you?" "Well…" Knuckles began. He told Sonic his story. "Ok, and Tails," Sonic asked, "What about you?" Tails told of what happened on Sonic and Amy's wedding day. "Ok," Sonic said, "I can deal with this. I can. Let's each call Amy on her cell, and let her know it's ok." So, one by one, they called Amy. Sonic went last. "We need to talk," Sonic said, "Everything is ok with me, but I have a confession to make." "What's that, Sonic?" she asked. "Let me come get you, and we'll talk about it in person," he told her. "Ok," she replied, "I'm on Angel Island." Sonic went and got her.

Back at home, Amy asked, "So, what's this confession?" "Well," Sonic stated, "The last few missions I've been on weren't missions." "What do you mean?" she asked. "I cheated on you, too," he confessed, "I slept with Rouge, Cream, and Vanilla." "Vanilla?" she asked, "Cream's mom? But she's so…" "Sexy?" Sonic asked. "Sonic!" Amy snapped. "Sorry!" Sonic apologized, " Can you forgive me?" "Well, I guess that makes us even," Amy sighed, "I forgive you, too."

The months went by. By three months pregnant, Amy could no longer bend over without assistance. "Sonic!" Amy shouted, "I dropped the remote, again!" Sonic sighed. He walked over, and picked it up for her. She clicked off the T.V. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Say," Sonic winked at Amy, "You're looking pretty damn sexy." "Sonic, I look like a cow!" she exclaimed. "No!" Sonic gushed, "You look like the sexiest woman in the whole world!"

He picked her up, and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed. He took her red maternity dress off. She giggled. He grabbed her left breast and gently squeezed it. White liquid leaked out. "Oops!" he laughed. He licked the liquid away. He licked her nipples. She ran her hands through the fur on his head. He leaned down and licked her clitoris. He then licked her pussy hole until she came in his mouth. She grabbed his cock in her hands. She stroked it up and down. She didn't suck it at all, because she couldn't lean that far over. So, Sonic just laid her down and stuck his cock right into her pussy. He started fucking her. "This doesn't feel right," Sonic said, "I don't wanna hurt the babies. Why don't you lay sideways." So, Amy rolled onto her side. Sonic stuck it in from behind. He fucked her gently. In and out. Faster, but not too hard. Amy reached down and rubbed her clit as Sonic fucked her. She came all over Sonic's cock. Then Sonic came.

Six months later, Sonic and Amy were having sex, again, when everything was doused in liquid. "Uh, Sonic?" Amy alerted him, "I think my water broke!" "Oh, god!" he pulled his cock out of her. She put her dress on. Sonic picked her up and rushed her to Station Square Emergency Room. "Her water broke!" Sonic gasped, putting her in a wheelchair, "Her contractions have been coming every 3 minutes or so." "Ok," the nurse said, "We'll take her back." Sonic called up Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails, just in case. They all came. They sat in the room with Amy while she waited to go to the delivery room. The doctor came in and checked her out. "You're dilated 3 centimeters," he told her, "When you reach 10, we'll bring you to the delivery room." He left the room.

"So," Shadow broke the silence, "Is it painful?" "Well," Amy replied, "Just a teensy bit. But it will get worse the closer I get to having the babies." "Oh," Shadow looked disgusted, "I was just making conversation." "Oh," Amy looked disappointed. "I think it's interesting!" Tails chimed in. "Thanks," Amy replied, "I guess." Some time passed. The doctor returned. "How are those contractions?" he asked. "45 seconds or so—oh my god!" Amy gasped. She grabbed Sonic's hand and squeezes. Sonic groans in pain. "Well, good news," the doctor said, "You're 10 centimeters. Time to go to the delivery room." Amy was rolled to the delivery room. Everyone followed behind.

They got to the delivery room, and the doctor stopped them. "Only the father can come in the delivery room," he said. They all looked at each other. "We all may be the father, and would all like to be there to find out," Sonic said. "Well, ok," the doctor agreed, "But you have to put on these scrubs, first." They all donned their scrubs, and entered the delivery room. Sonic stood to Amy's left. Tails stood to Amy's right. Shadow and Knuckles stood behind Amy, behind the bed.

"Ok," the doctor told Amy, "You're about to have a contraction, so I'm gonna count to 3, and you need to push. Ok? 1…2…3 push!" Amy pushed. She moaned, then groaned, then screamed. "Ok, the head is out, now we need to get the shoulders out. Here comes another contraction. 1…2…3 push!" Again, Amy pushed as hard as she could. "The shoulders are almost through. One more time. Ready. Here it comes. 1…2…3 push!" And she pushed, harder than before, she screamed "I hate you guys! I hate you!" "It's a boy!" He held it up. It was a black and red hedgehog. Amy looked at Shadow. He nodded. "You don't have time to rest, here comes another one." She gave birth to a second baby. "It's another boy!" He held it up. It was a red hedgehog. She looked at Knuckles. He winked at her. The next baby came. "It's a girl!" He held up a pink fox with two tails. She looked at Tails. He smiled. The final baby came out. "It's a boy!" He held up a blue hedgehog. She looked up at Sonic. Sonic leaned down and kissed her. She fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

When she woke up, the guys were each holding their baby. They all gave permission for the babies to live with and be brought up by Sonic and Amy, with visitations whenever they'd like.

Amy and Sonic got home with all four babies. There was a knock at the door. "I have to serve you these papers," the messenger said, "Sign here." Sonic signed, and went inside. He read the papers. "What's it about?" Amy asked. "Rouge, Cream, and Vanilla. They all are taking me to court for child support."

Sonic and Amy have four babies to support. Now Sonic may have to support three more? Find out more in the next episode!


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic's Adventures

(A Prequel To "The Big Surprise")

It was morning. Sonic woke up, rolled over, and kissed Amy. She woke up. They had breakfast together. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" Sonic answered, "Oh, hi, Cream. Yeah, she's in the bathroom. Oh, you need me? Oh, again? I'll be over shortly. Bye." Sonic hung up the phone. Amy came out of the bathroom. "Amy?" Sonic called out for her. "Yes, Sonic?" Amy replied. "I have to go," he answered, "Important mission. I won't be back until tomorrow night. I'll see you then?" "Ok," Amy said, a little disappointed, "I understand." He kissed her good-bye, and left.

He got to Cream's house. He knocked on the door. She answered the door, wearing a sexy negligee. "Ok," Sonic said, "Where's this project you have for me?" "Come on in," Cream invited him in. She had drinks on the table. "Have a seat," she said, "I made iced tea. Go ahead, drink up!" Sonic sat down. He took a sip. "This tastes like long island iced tea!" Sonic told her. "So?" she asked him, "What's the difference?" "Alcohol," he replied. "You look like you could use a drink," she stated, simply. "I guess so," he drank some more. She kept filling his glass. And her own. Soon, Sonic looked at her and said, "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look?' "Really?" she gasped, "You think I'm sexy?" "You'd look even sexier without that nightie on," he commented slyly, "By the way, where's your mom?" "Oh, she's at work!" Cream replied, "She won't be home until 4pm!" With that, sonic rushed at Cream.

He practically ripped off her negligee. He put her up on the kitchen table, and sucked on her breasts. He sucked so hard, he left a hicky on her right breast. He twisted her nipples between his fingers. Then, he licked his forefinger and middle finger on his right hand and shoved them into her pussy, while rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. It made her orgasm quickly, and she came on his fingers. He pulled her off of the table and set her on the floor. He quickly grabbed his 8 inch cock in her hands, and shoved it in her mouth. She couldn't fit the whole thing in her mouth; it was too big! But she shoved it in and out as far as it would go. She sucked on it as hard as she could. Then, he grabbed her and bent her over the side of the couch in the living room. He shoved his cock in from behind. He slid it in and out. He fucked her, hard and fast. Her little body could hardly handle it. She came, again. She started trembling from pleasure. He kept fucking her. Harder, faster, until she came, yet again. And then, finally, he came.

By this time, he was pretty sober. "Don't tell your mom," he told her, "You're a little young for me." "I won't," Cream promised, "I swear." Cream put away her negligee, and put on her orange dress. "Ok, about that project," Cream reminded him, "The pond in the backyard needs to be emptied and refilled. But, remember, there's Koi in there." "I know, I know," Sonic mumbled. He went to the backyard.

By the time he got done, it was nighttime. "You can stay the night, Sonic," Vanilla offered. "Alright," Sonic agreed, "I'm tired." He fell asleep on the couch around 8pm. He woke up when he heard soft moaning. He checked on Cream. She was sleeping like a baby. So, he went to Vanilla's bedroom. She was naked, rubbing her own clit. He was about to back out, quietly, when Vanilla noticed him. "Ever heard of knocking?" she asked. "Sorry!" he apologized. "Don't be," she replied, "Come in." He walked in, and sat down on her bed. "Sonic," she told him, "I get a little lonely here by myself, if you know what I mean." She winked a him. "I think I understand," he replied, "And you want my help?" "Well," she stated, "If you're offering!" He shrugged.

He kissed Vanilla. She kissed him back. They started making out. As they made out, Sonic rubbed his fingers across her nipples. He stopped kissing her, and licked her breasts. He sucked on her nipples, making them harder than they already were. He then leaned down and licked her pussy hole, up to her clit. He licked her clit harder, until she came on his tongue. She took his dick in her mouth, and down her throat. All 8 inches of it was in her mouth. His balls touched her chin. He fucked her mouth. It slid in and out, up and down her throat. Then, he pulled his dick out of her mouth, and stuck it in her pussy. Sonic fucked Vanilla slow and gentle. She yearned for more. "Harder!" she cried, "Faster!" He went a little faster, a little harder. "Harder!" she repeated, "Faster!" "Beg me!" Sonic demanded. "Please fuck me harder!" she begged, "I want you to go faster! I'm bagging you! Please, Sonic!" He fucked her harder, faster. She came on his dick. He stopped, flipped her over, and stuck it in from behind. He fucked her, again. Hard and fast. He fucked her good. She came, again. And then, he finally came.

She lay there on the bed. He sat there. "You can lay down, if you want," Vanilla said. "I'd better go in the living room, in case Cream wakes up," Sonic told her, "Don't want her finding out. No sense in that." Vanilla nodded in agreement. Sonic went to the living room, and fell asleep.

The next day, Sonic fixed Vanilla and Cream's garbage disposal, unclogged a toilet, got rid of a wasp's nest, and fixed the ice maker on the refrigerator. By the time he got done, it was almost nighttime, again. So, he left for home. He stopped at a jewelry store on the way. When he got there, Amy wasn't home. 'Good,' he thought, 'Now I have time to set up.' He lit candles everywhere. He got dressed in a tux. He heard keys in the door. The door opened.

"Sonic?" Amy looked around, "Are you home?!" Sonic stepped out into the room. "Hi, Amy," he said smoothly, "Yes, I am home." He walked up to her, and got down on one knee. Tears gathered in Amy's eyes. "Amy Rose…" Sonic asked, "Will you marry me?" "Yes!" She screamed, "I will! I will marry you!" She kissed him. "So, now that that's out of the way," Sonic asked, "What have you been up to while I was gone?" "Well," Amy started, "Just running errands, you know, shopping." "Sounds like fun," Sonic said.

Things go fast in Sonic's world, and so he told Amy, "Let's get married tomorrow!" "Ok!" Amy agreed, "The sooner the better!" They called up all their friends, and the church, and the minister, and things were set to go for the next day at 4:00 pm. "Oh, Sonic!" Amy gushed, "I'm gonna be your wife!"

The next day, Rouge decided to take Amy to the club for a couple drinks before the wedding. It was 10:00 am. Amy got dressed, and took off with Rouge. Sonic hung out at the house for awhile. At about 11:00am, there was a knock at the door. It was Rouge. "Hi, Sonic!" She greeted, "How are you?" "What's up?" Sonic asked, "I thought you were with Amy." "I was," Rouge replied, "Then her and Tails got into a drinking contest, and it was like I wasn't even there. I think they may end up doing something stupid." "So, why are you here?" Sonic asked. "You wanna do something stupid?" She asked. "You mean?" he asked. "Uh-huh!" She responded. "Yeah," he replied, "Alright. Let's do it!"

She took off her white boots. He took off her pink and black bodysuit. He grabbed both breasts in his hands. He massaged them roughly. He reached down and smacked her ass. He shoved his fingers in her pussy, and rubbed her G-spot. He rubbed it harder and harder until she came on his fingers. Then, he rubbed his cock against her nipples. Her nipples got hard as his cock extended. It reached its full 8 inches, and he shoved it in her mouth. She choked at first, but then she sucked on it good and hard. She deep throated his long, hard cock. He pulled it out of her mouth, and stuck it in her pussy. He slid his cock in and out of her tight, wet pussy. She moaned, and came on his cock. He fucked her harder and faster, until, finally, he came.

They both were laying on the living room floor. "Well," Sonic said, "It's 1:30. I'd better head over to the church to get ready." Rouge nodded. She got dressed. They headed to the church.

Now you know what happened with Sonic. To find out what happens next, keep reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic's Day In Court

"What are you gonna do?" Amy asked Sonic. "I have an idea," Sonic said, "I need to call a lawyer." He got on the phone. "Mike?" Sonic asked, "It's Sonic. Yeah, I kinda slept with three women besides my wife, and now they're suing for child support. Yeah, all three. Wait, yeah? We can do that? Ok, sure. I'm pretty sure Amy wouldn't mind. Hopefully. Ok. The hearing is tomorrow at 10:00am. Ok. Bye." "What he say?" Amy asked, curiously. "Well…" Sonic explained it to her. "What?!" she screamed, "Are you crazy? You think we can handle that?" "Well," Sonic told her, "I don't see any other solution." "Oh, alright," Amy agreed, "Let's do it!"

The next morning, Sonic and Amy drop off baby Midnight at Shadow's house. They drop off baby Red on Angel Island with Knuckles. They dropped off babies Amitail and Sonic Jr. at Tails' house. "Thanks for watching Jr.," Sonic told Tails, "I really appreciate it." "No problem, Sonic!" Tails chimed, "You're my friend, why wouldn't I watch him?" So, Sonic and Amy went to Station Square Courthouse. They waited in the waiting area. Sonic got called in. Amy went with. She disappeared on the way. Sonic was seated at a table. He looked to his right. He saw Vanilla, Cream, and Rouge, but no lawyer. He looked at the clock. 9:55.

Meanwhile….Amy ran into the lawyer representing Vanilla, Cream, and Rouge. "Hey, there!" Amy greeted. "Uh, hi," he replied, "Can I help you?" "I'm doing a report for school, and I really admire your work," she gushed, "Could I get an interview?" "Well, I'm about to go into the courtroom," he told her. "Ok, um, forget the interview!" she said, letting a shoulder of her dress fall off, "I want you. I want you, bad!" He gulped hard. "Um, I," he started, "I have to, uh, hell, they can fend for themselves! Come on!" He grabbed her arm, and led her to a private office.

He pulled off her red dress. She trembled. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I've never been with a human before," she confessed. "I'll be gentle," he promised, "You're an adult, right?" "Of course I am!" she snapped. "Ok, just checking," he assured her. He took off his clothes. He grabbed her nipples, and rubbed them between his fingers. He put her on the desk, and licked her wet pussy. He lapped up the juices from her glistening pussy hole. He licked and sucked on her clitoris until she sprayed her cum on his face. She rubbed his abs. No fur. She grabbed his cock. It was about 7 inches. She shoved it into her mouth, and down her throat. He helped guide it up and down her throat. She fondled his balls in her hands as she sucked his cock. He pulled his cock out of her mouth, and shoved it in her pussy. He slid his throbbing 7 inch cock into her tight, wet pussy. He fucked her while she laid on the desk. He slid his cock in and out, harder, faster, until she came on his cock, and he came in her pussy.

In court…."Well," said the judge, "Seeing as your lawyer is not present, I'll have no choice but to rule in favor of Sonic the Hedgehog." "Your Honor," Mike (Sonic's Lawyer) spoke up, "Sonic would like custody of all of his children." "Very well," the judge said, "There will be a hearing for that tomorrow at 10:00am. Court is adjourned." Cream started crying. "It's ok, Cream," Vanilla comforted her, "When I find that lawyer, I'm gonna give him what for!" "I'm gonna kill him!" Rouge said, "A cruel and bloody death." Sonic just smiled. Amy walked in. She winked at Sonic.

Meanwhile, at Shadow's house…baby Midnight is crying. "What do you want?" Shadow asked, "Are you hungry? You're not tired. Did you shit yourself?" He made a bottle, and opened midnight's diaper. "Whew!" he waved a hand past his nose, "You stink! Now, how do I clean you up? I suppose toilet paper seems like a good answer." He left the baby on the floor, and went to the bathroom. He grabbed some toilet paper. He came back. There was the diaper, and no baby. "Where are you, Midnight?" Shadow asked loudly, "Midnight?"

On Angel Island…"Isn't that cute?" Knuckles noted, "He can already crawl. I think I'd better check his…Red? Red?! Where are you, Red?" He ran around Angel Island searching for Red.

At Tails' house…"I don't know how Sonic and Amy do it!" Tails proclaimed, "Amitail, get down here!" Amitail was flying near the ceiling. He turned toward Sonic Jr. "Don't go anywhere!" he told him, "Amitail! Come here!" She flew out the window. He looked back down. Sonic Jr. was gone. "Oh, no!" Tails screamed, "They're gonna kill me!"

Meanwhile…Sonic and Amy were leaving the courthouse. "So," Sonic asked Amy, "You did it?" "Yep," Amy said, "He fucked me." "Well," Sonic told her, "I guess that's ok, cuz I told you to. Let's go pick up the kids." "Well, wait a minute," Amy said, "We have to go back first thing tomorrow morning. Shouldn't we just call up the guys and ask them to keep the kids until tomorrow?" "You're right," Sonic said, "Let's go home." They headed home. When they got there, they called up Shadow. "Can you keep Midnight until tomorrow?" Amy asked. "Uh, sure," Shadow agreed, "That'll be fine. Can you just bring by some sleeping stuff for him?" "Sure," Amy agreed. She called Knuckles and Tails, too. They both agreed. She and Sonic brought sleepers, extra pacifiers, bottles, breast milk, cradles, diapers, wipes, and Desitin to all their houses. To their dismay, they had to help find all of the babies.

The next day, Sonic and Amy went back to court. This time, Amy just went in with him. They sat at the table. Opening statements were made. Questions were asked. Witnesses were questioned. The whole nine yards. Then the judge started to speak, "In the case of Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Cream the Rabbit I rule in favor of….Sonic the Hedgehog. In the case of Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Vanilla the Rabbit I rule in favor of….Sonic the Hedgehog. And Finally, In the case of Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Rouge the Bat I rule in favor of….Sonic the Hedgehog. However, I rule that the mothers can stop by to visit whenever they like, granted they have Sonic's permission to be in his house. I also award the mothers weekend home visitations. That means the mothers get them on weekends, for the whole weekend, Friday night until Sunday Night, unless otherwise agreed upon by both parties. Court is adjourned."

Bestowed upon Sonic was a brown boy hedgehog named Chocolate, a yellow girl hedgehog named Butter, and a blue girl bat named Sonya. Sonic held Chocolate and Butter, while Amy carried Sonya. They went home. They had the boys drop off the other babies. "Looks like we're gonna need a big stroller!" Amy laughed. Everybody laughed with her.

Wow! Sonic and Amy have seven babies! How will they deal with it? Keep reading to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Picture Imperfect

Last time around, Sonic and Amy already had babies Midnight, Red, Amitail, and Sonic Jr. Then, Sonic gained custody of Chocolate, Butter, and Sonya. Now, for the confusing part. Chocolate is Vanilla's son, and Butter is Cream's daughter. But Cream is Vanilla's daughter, which makes Butter Vanilla's granddaughter. But that make's Chocolate Cream's brother. Which makes Chocolate Butter's aunt. Amy is mommy of four, and step-mother of three. Sonic is father of four, step-father of three. Blows your mind, huh?

"Sonic, no!" Amy snapped, "You can't leave for a mission! Especially not on a weekday, when I have all seven of them!" "But, Amy…" he explained, "Dr. Eggman is trying to implode the canyon!" "Fine!" Amy yelled, "Just go! But I'm never letting you out of cleaning a poopy diaper, again!" He shuddered. "Fine…" he grumbled. He kissed Amy, and said, "Bye, Amy. Bye, Jr., Midnight, Red, Amitail, Chocolate, Butter, and Sonya!" He waved to them all, and left. Amy sighed. They were all in cribs lined against the nursery room walls. Amitail flew up out of her crib. "Amitail!" Amy scolded, "Come here!" Amitail flew over to her mother, and landed in her arms. Then, Sonya flew up out of her crib. "Oh, great!" Amy sighed, exasperated, "Sonya! Come here! Please come to mommy!" Sonya looked at her and shook her head. Amy put Amitail back in her crib. "Now will you come to mommy?" she asked nicely. Sonya flew over, and landed in Amy's arms. Amy sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, at Tails' house… "I can't believe I gave up not cleaning dirty diapers to hang out with you!" Sonic told Tails, "I just had to get away. Too many babies!" "How do you think Amy feels?" Tails asked, "All by herself. With seven babies." "Well," Sonic explained, "They listen to her! They tell me no, shake their heads, stick out their tongues, the works." Sonic took a sip of his soda. "I miss Amitail, already!" Tails suddenly said. "You just saw her this morning," Sonic reminded him, "For three hours! Didn't helping us take care of seven babies get to you at all?" "No," Tails told him, "I liked it. And if you don't go home, I'm calling Amy and telling her where you are!" "Ok, ok," Sonic agreed, "I'll go back, but you're coming with me!" "Fine by me!" Tails chimed.

At Amy and Sonic's house, total chaos ensued. Sonic Jr. was fighting with Midnight. Amitail was flying Red around the backyard. Chocolate and Butter were playing in the garbage. Amy was trying to talk Sonya into coming down from the roof. Sonic and Tails walked up. "You're back early!" Amy noted, "What happened?" "Well…" Sonic lied, "It was just a rumor. Eggman wasn't up to anything." "Oh, good!" she said, excitedly, "I could use some help!" Sonic and Tails pulled Midnight and Sonic Jr. off of each other. They started crying. Sonic pulled out two pre-made breast milk bottles. He heated them on the stove, and tested them on his arm. Then, he set them on the table. "Check his diaper," Sonic told Tails, as he checked Sonic Jr.'s diaper, "Oh, no! Poop alert!" "Midnight made a tinkle," Tails reported. "Switch!" Sonic yelled, "Switch, now!" They switched babies. They changed their diapers. Sonic took Jr. back. He handed Tails a bottle. They laid the babies in their cribs with their bottles.

Next, they pulled Chocolate and Butter out of the garbage. Sonic ran the water in the sink. He filled up both sides with luke-warm water. He put Chocolate in one side, and Butter in the other. "Tails!" Sonic shouted, "Come wash Butter!" Tails started soaping up Butter. Sonic lathered up Chocolate. They bathed Chocolate and Butter, and dried them off. Sonic grabbed two more bottles from the fridge, and heated them up. Again, he checked them on his arm. Perfect! They laid the babies in their cribs with their bottles.

Amy convinced Sonya to come down. She had her in her arms. She took her in the house. She changed her diaper. Then, she sat in the rocking chair in the nursery. She pulled out her right breast. She put Sonya's mouth up to it. She sucked on it, drinking the milk.

Sonic and Tails went out to the backyard to find Amitail carrying Red around in the sky. "Come down to daddy!" Tails shouted up to her. She shook her head. He took off in the air, towards Amitail. She dropped Red. Sonic caught him. Amitail flew around. Tails chased her, and finally caught her. He came back down to the ground with Amitail in hand. They went inside. They prepared more bottles. They put Amitail and Red in cribs with their bottles. By this time, Amy had already put Sonya in her crib. Amy turned on the baby monitor. They all left the nursery, and shut the door.

"Whew!" Amy sighed, falling into an armchair, "Thank god you guys showed up when you did! Thanks for helping, Tails!" "No problem!" Tails assured her, "It was fun!" "I'm gonna hit the head," Sonic said, and headed for the bathroom. He was standing there, urinating, when he spotted something funny. It was in the garbage. He grabbed a tissue, and pulled it out. He finished going, flushed, and left the bathroom. He got to the living room. He held up the pregnancy test. "Did you pee on this?!" he asked Amy. "I was gonna tell you—" she started. "How?" he demanded, "We haven't had the time or privacy to do that since the babies were born. Wait a minute, you used protection with the human, didn't you?" "You see, what happened was—" "You didn't?!" he interrupted. "You slept with a human?" Tails asked, "Why?" "Never mind, Tails," Sonic told him, "Now, you're having his baby, too?! What the hell, Amy?!" "I'm sorry, Sonic!" she sobbed, "You wanted me to do it! It's your fault!" "Alright," Sonic calmed down, "We'll just have to deal with this. We already have seven kids. What's one more?"

Amy called up Cream. "Hello?" Cream answered. "Hi, Cream!" Amy replied, "I need to talk to you." "About what?" Cream asked. "Well," Amy thought for a second, "I need a lawyer for a medical related thing, and I was wondering if you could give me the name and number of the lawyer who represented you in the child support case." "Sure!" Cream agreed, "But, I have to warn you. He never really showed for our case." "That's ok," she said, "I heard he's really good." "Ok," Cream replied, "His name is Jake. His number is 555-5656. Got it?" "Yup!" she responded, "Thanks, Cream!" She hung up.

She dialed the number. "Hello?" a woman answered. "Hi, I'm looking for Jake," she said. "Who may I say is calling?" she asked. "My name is Amy," she replied. "Hold on," she told her. Amy waited. "Hello, this is Jake," he answered. "Hi," Amy replied, "We did something on the day of the case between Sonic the Hedgehog and Cream, Vanilla, and Rouge. Ring a bell?" "Oh," he gasped, "So, your name is Amy. Why are you calling me?" "I'm pregnant," she told him, "And it's yours." "What do you want from me?" he asked. "Do you want to be a part of your child's life?" she asked, "Or have me and my husband raise it?" "I have a wife and nine children," he told her, "I can't have anything to do with it, and I can't pay you child support. I'll gladly give my permission for your husband to adopt the child." "Hold on," she told him, and covered the mouthpiece on the phone. "He says he'll let you adopt the baby as your own," she told Sonic, "But we have to keep it a secret from his wife and kids." "Hmmm," Sonic thought, "Ok, I'll do it. Tell him I'll do it." She uncovered the mouthpiece and told him, "Ok, he'll do it. We're in." "Oh, by the way," Jake informed her, "I didn't have my kids one at a time. We had quadruplets, and then quintuplets. It runs in my family. See ya after the birth!" He hung up.

That night, Tails baby-sat while Sonic and Amy went out to dinner. They had a romantic candle-lit dinner—at Tails' house! Soft music played as they ate. "You know," Sonic hinted around, "It has been awhile since we've been alone." "I know," Amy agreed, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "I think so," Sonic said softly. They went over to the couch. "Skip foreplay?" Sonic asked. "You read my mind!" she agreed. He took off her red dress. He stuck his throbbing 8 inch cock into her glistening pink pussy. He slid it in and out, fast and hard. She came all over his already wet cock. He kept fucking, holding in his orgasm as long as he could. Finally, he released his cum inside of her. They fell asleep on the couch. It took a lot out of them watching seven babies.

About a month later, they went to the doctor. She laid on the table in her doctor office issued gown. The doctor came in. She squeezed the jelly onto Amy's belly. She rubbed the jelly around with the ultrasound camera. The picture appeared on the screen. "How many?" Amy asked. "Well…" the doctor replied it looks like you're having…"

To find out how many she's having, keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

And The Lucky Number Is…

"…Well, I can definitely see one, two three…" the doctor counted, "Ok, there's a fourth one. And a fifth one. You're having five babies!" Sonic's jaw dropped. Amy stared at the monitor. "Are you sure?" Sonic asked, "You didn't, maybe, count a baby or two twice?" "I don't think so, Sonic," the doctor laughed, "She's having five babies."

That night, at home, babies crying and screaming filled the air. Sonic had recruited Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow to help build a bigger nursery for the babies. Amy had invited Vanilla, Cream, and Rouge over to help with the babies. They were changing diapers, and breast-feeding, and bathing baby after baby. The cribs were temporarily in the living room. They laid all the babies down, and prayed they could sleep through the noise of the boys' construction.

In two months time, the new nursery was complete. The girls appreciated the extra time they got with their children. Amy agreed that they could come over a few times a week to visit. The new nursery had room for more cribs. They doubled the crib room, just to be on the safe side. They could now put two rocking chairs in there. Of course, they'd have to buy another one, first. Sonic supplied the new nursery with five brand new cribs, and, of course, a new rocking chair. All the other cribs had the babies' names on plaques above each crib. Since they didn't know the new babies' names, they couldn't do that, yet.

The weekend came. Amy and Sonic handed over Chocolate to Vanilla, Butter to Cream, and Sonya to Rouge. They also convinced Shadow to take Midnight, Knuckles to take Red, and Tails to take Amitail. All they had was Sonic Jr. for the whole weekend. Nighttime came, and they laid Sonic Jr. down in his crib. Amy put the baby monitor by Sonic Jr.'s crib, walked out, and shut the door.

"So, Sonic," Amy said seductively, "Wanna do something?" "Well," Sonic replied, "Let's see. You're three months pregnant with some other guy's kids. That just turns me on." "Sonic!" Amy scolded, "Don't go there! It's the first time in three months that we've had a chance to be alone. I just thought you might wanna make love. But if I'm too fat for you to fuck, then forget I mentioned it." She looked away from him. "I'm sorry, Amy," he apologized, "I never said you were too fat. Which you are not. You're glowing! You're beautiful! Let's do it." She smiled. "Well," she replied, slowly, "If you really want to." He nodded.

She took off her red maternity dress. Sonic grabbed her breast, and massaged it, slowly. As he did, milk streamed out. He lapped up the milk. He leaned down and licked her clitoris. He stuck two fingers inside her pussy while he sucked on her clit. He finger fucked her, rubbing her G-spot until she sprayed her juices all over his hand. He got up and propped Amy on her hands and knees. He shoved his massive 8 inch cock in from behind. He reached down and fingered her clit while he fucked her. He rubbed her clit harder, fucked her faster. Suddenly, she came on his cock. He kept fucking her, in and out. He fucked her harder. Then, he came inside of her.

They both laid there on the bed, quietly. Suddenly, Sonic Jr. started crying. Amy pulled on her dress and ran to the nursery. She picked up Sonic Jr. and sat down in one of the rocking chairs. She pulled out her left breast, and put his mouth up to it. He sucked on it. Sonic stood in the doorway, watching. After a few minutes, she put Sonic Jr. back in his crib. She quietly walked out and closed the door.

Two months went by. When Amy was only five moths pregnant, something happened. "Sonic!" she exclaimed, "I'm having contractions! It really hurts!" "What?!" Sonic freaked, "Come on, let's go!" Sonic called up Tails to come baby-sit. He got there right away. They rushed to Station Square Emergency Room. "She's only five months pregnant!" he panicked, "But, she's having contractions! She says they're really painful!" He put her in a wheelchair. "She looks she's past nine months!" the nurse commented. "She's having five babies!" Sonic replied. "Oh!" was all she could say. They took her back immediately. The doctor examined her. "Well," the doctor reported, "We've stopped the contractions, for now. But, I'm afraid she'll have to stay in the hospital." "Why?" Sonic asked. "Because we can't have her going into labor," the doctor told him, "The functioning major organs aren't fully developed until 26 weeks. Right now, Amy is only 20 weeks. She's gotta make it 6 more weeks, or the babies will not be born. The longer she makes it, the better chance of survival they will have." "I understand," Sonic replied. "All I can do is lay here for at least 6 weeks?" Amy asked. "I'm afraid so," the doctor responded.

Amy laid there, watching T.V. Sonic called the house and told Tails what was going on. "Don't worry, Sonic!" Tails replied, "I'll call up the guys and girls, and we can each keep our own child, and I'll also keep Sonic Jr., until Amy gives birth." "Thanks, Tails," Sonic thanked him, "See ya, later!" He hung up. Amy flipped through the channels, then turned the T.V. off. "Sonic?" Amy asked, "Do you think I'll make it?" "You're strong, Amy," Sonic said, "And Stubborn. You got me, didn't you? I think you'll make it just fine." She smiled.

Eight weeks later, the doctor came into the room. "It's time," he said, "We have to go in and take them out." "I'm not giving birth to them?" she asked. "No," he replied, "We have you scheduled for a C-Section. We'll be taking you there, now." Two nurses came in and rolled her bed out of the room. Sonic followed. They prepped her for her C-Section. The doctor began. "I've got Baby A," he reported, "It's a girl." It was a pink hedgehog baby. An assistant took the baby from the doctor. The assistants washed the baby, wrapped it in a blanket, and put it in a plastic bassinet marked "Baby A." Amy just laid there. "Here's Baby B!" the doctor told them, "It's a girl." This one was a human baby. He handed it over to the assistant. "I have Baby C," he stated, "It's a boy." It was another human baby. Again, the assistant took it. "Baby D!" he called out, "It's a boy." It was a pink hedgehog. The assistant took this baby, too. "Here comes baby E," the doctor said, "It's a boy." It was another human baby. This one was finally placed in the plastic bassinet marked "Baby E." "Ok," the doctor said, "Let's wrap this up—hold it!" He reached around inside Amy. "We've got a Baby F!" he exclaimed, "It's a girl!" It was another pink hedgehog. One of the assistants ran out and brought in an extra bassinet. They cleaned and wrapped the surprise baby, and placed her in it.

Afterwards, the babies were put on machines to help them stay alive. Sonic got to wheel Amy past each of the babies, so they could meet them. They picked out their names while they were visiting them. The two girl pink hedgehog babies were named Stacey and Casey. The human girl was named Heather. The two human boys were named Jack and Zack. The boy pink hedgehog was named Jake. "We have six more babies!" Amy gasped as they got back to her room, "Isn't that wonderful?" "Yeah, along with the seven we already have!" Sonic freaked, "Do you realize how many babies that is? This could be bad!"

Thirteen babies! That's a lot of babies! And an unlucky number! Keep reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Gone In The Night

Amy and Sonic arrived home, and received their first seven children back. The six new babies were still in the hospital. Amy was worried, "What if one of them doesn't make it? What if none of them make it?" "They're gonna make it," Sonic assured her, "They have a part of you in them." He smiled at her. She smiled at him.

A month later, all six new babies came home. The first seven babies were now eight months old. "Mama!" Amitail exclaimed. "Oh, my god!" Amy gasped, "Sonic! Amitail just said 'Mama'!" "Really?" he ran over. "Mama!" Amitail said, again. Sonya glared at Amitail. "Mama!" Sonya copied Amitail. "Oh, wow!" Amy said, "This is great!" "Dada!" Sonic Jr. forced out. Sonic and Amy turned their attention to him. "Dada!" Sonya copied Sonic Jr. They looked at her. She looked proud of herself. The new babies started crying. Sonic and Amy immediately started paying attention to them. Sonya pouted.

Soon enough, all the babies were quiet. It was nighttime. All the babies were fast asleep. Sonic and Amy went in their room. They started kissing. They cuddled close together. She ran her fingers through his furry abs. Amy yawned. "Let's go to sleep," Sonic told Amy. "Ok," Amy said, and they both fell asleep.

The next morning, they walked in to the nursery. The window was wide open. "The babies!" Amy cried, "They're gone!" The cribs were knocked over. Every single baby was missing. Amy started crying. Sonic sighed, "I'll check around, you call the police." "Ok," she cried, and picked up the phone, "This is an emergency! All my babies have been stolen! Yes, kidnapped! Thank you." She hung up, and waited for the police to arrive. The police arrived, along with the crime scene investigation unit. While the crime scene investigation unit processed the scene, the police talked to Amy. "How many children do you have?" he asked her. "Thirteen of them," she replied with a quiver in her voice. "When was the last time you saw them?" he asked. "Last night," she answered, "We'd tucked them into bed around 9:00pm. I should've known. None of them woke up for their three o'clock feeding. I should've known!" "It's ok, ma'am," he comforted her, "With thirteen babies, you can get tired to the point where you don't realize the noise you don't hear. Now, anyone you know have a grudge against you?"

Sonic followed a faint trail of what looked like baby drool. He was hoping he had a smart child on his hands. The trail was dotted, stopping and continuing every once in awhile. Then, it ended abruptly. "Damnit!" Sonic snapped. He looked around. Nothing. He headed back to the house.

Sonic got back to the house, and there were police and investigators everywhere. Amy was talking to an officer. Sonic walked up to them. "And who is this?" the officer asked Amy. "This is my husband, Sonic," she told him. "Ok," the officer said, "And is there anyone you know who might've done this?" "Um," Sonic thought for a minute, "Dr. Eggman. He may have done this. I gotta go." He ran off. "This is a police matter!" the officer yelled after him. "He's thwarted Dr. Eggman's plots every time," Amy told him, "If anybody can do it, it's him."

Sonic made his way to Dr. Eggman's hideout. "Well, hello, Sonic!" boomed Dr. Eggman over the loudspeaker, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" "Nice try, Eggman!" Sonic yelled, "But, I know you have my children!" "Sonic the hedgehog has children?" Eggman mused, "How interesting. I wish I'd have thought of that. But, no. It wasn't me. Go pester someone else!" Sonic walked into Eggman's lair. He made his way through the hallways, defeating enemies along the way. Finally, he reached Dr. Eggman. "I told you, Sonic," he repeated himself, I didn't take your children. You've been through my entire lair, and you didn't see them, did you?" "Where are you hiding them?!" Sonic demanded. "Oh, come on!" Dr. Eggman told Sonic, "Only four of them are even yours! What do you care about them?" Sonic winced. "I love them all the same," Sonic told Dr. Eggman, "I am raising them, therefore, in a way, they are all mine!" "You'll never find them!" Dr. Eggman boasted, "They're hidden away. Guarded closely. You'll never get within 25 feet of any of them!" "Grrr..." Sonic got angry, "I'll find them, just as soon as I beat you down!"

Sonic leaped towards Dr. Eggman. He jumped into his Eggmobile. Sonic stood there and stared. "You're going down, creep!" Knuckles shouted. Sonic looked to his left. Knuckles had his hands balled into fists. "You're not gonna get away with this!" Shadow snapped. He came up on Sonic's right-hand side. "Looks like you're outnumbered, Eggman!" Tails screamed. He flew overhead. They all attacked Dr. Eggman from different angles. He couldn't run. He was hit by all four of them at once. His Eggmobile malfunctioned and he went flying off into the distance.

"Where could the babies be?" Sonic thought out loud. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow searched around Dr. Eggman's room. "Sonic?" Tails called to him, "You might wanna read this!" It was a note.

To Sonic:

I figured you'd probably look here for your

Precious brats! Guess what? No such luck! Your

Babies are far away from here! And if you've beat

Me up, I've already given a signal to do away with

Them. They have exactly 24 hours left to live. So,

You'd better hurry, Sonic. Time's wasting!

-Dr. Eggman

"Oh, no!" Sonic yelled, looking at his watch, "It's 10:00am, now! We've got precious little time! Let's spread out and look for the babies, before it's too late!" They all took off in different directions. Sonic called Amy. "I hate to tell you, but the babies have 24 hours before they die!" Sonic told her, "Call up Vanilla, Cream, and Rouge, and start a search party. We're already out looking." "Ok, Sonic!" Amy replied. She did just that. Everyone was searching for the missing babies.

Will they find the missing babies before they die? Keep reading to find out!


End file.
